The present invention relates to a thermal transfer recording medium for forming printed images with a metallic luster.
Conventional thermal transfer recording media of this type include one with a structure comprising a foundation having on one side thereof a colored or uncolored ink layer, a metal deposition layer and an adhesive layer in this order.
Thermal transfer recording media having such a structure do not necessarily have a high transfer sensitivity and, hence, the recording media are not suited for a high speed printing or a low energy printing.
The lowering of the softening temperature of the adhesive layer has been proposed to increase the transfer sensitivity. However, the lowering of the softening temperature of the adhesive layer invites another problem that the recording medium, which is wound in a roll form, causes blocking when it is stored at high temperatures.
Accordingly, it has been difficult to increase the transfer sensitivity of the thermal transfer recording media of this type.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a thermal transfer recording medium comprising a foundation having on one side thereof a colored ink layer or a substantially colorless transparent layer with no coloring agent, a metal deposition layer and an adhesive layer in this order which does not cause blocking even when the softening temperature of the adhesive layer is lowered to increase the transfer sensitivity.
This and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.